Modern radio communication involves numerous transmission modes. Each mode may require specialized hardware. In some contexts a single user may wish to utilize multiple modes to accomplish a single task; for example, in a battlefield situation, a soldier may need to communicate with individuals locally and with a strategic coordination system through a satellite.
With appropriate hardware and software, a single radio can operate in more than one mode, but no single portable radio can operate in all of the modes necessary for modern radio communication. The hardware necessary to operate in even a few modes may be prohibitively expensive, and the resulting radio too heavy to be easily mobile.
In many circumstances a number of radios may be organized into a radio network. Radio networks may include radios having all of the necessary modes of transmission, but those radios may be dispersed over a large area such that an individual operator may not have access to every radio.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a system and apparatus existed that is suitable for conveniently utilizing various transmission modes available in a radio network from anywhere else in the network.